The Object of My Obsession
by Sosoru
Summary: Pan discovers she has feelings for her best friend. The only problem is that he's about to get married. This is only where the confusion begins :D Mild Yaoi Reference...please R
1. The Picnic

OK. This is my very first attempt at first-person narration. This is also my first fic with Yaio   
references, so please be kind. Usual Disclaimer Applies  
  
The Object Of My Obsession  
  
  
The sun shone brightly over the manicured lawn behind Capsule Corp. Bulma had  
decided to throw a barbecue in honor of her child and soon to be son-in-law. Mostly all of the Z-   
Senshi had attended the function, and they couldn't have asked for a better day. The sun was   
warm, but not blazing. The breeze was calm and the bugs were at bay. I had arrived a little late   
so I greeted Bulma at the picnic table near the grill. Bulma smiled and hugged me as I sat down   
next to her. "Isn't this all exciting, Pan" she said, choked with pride. I scanned the area. Every   
available tree had been decorated with wedding bells and white ribbons. I smiled at her and held   
her hand. "It sure is. Hey, where is Bra?" Bulma pointed off into the distance, where everyone   
usually spars. "She's over there with her brother...I doubt she's actually fighting him though," she  
laughed. She looked down at the ground and smiled, as if a fond memory had found its way into   
the lush grass. I leaned over to her, a little concerned. As I got into her rage of sight, she awoke   
from her trance and smiled at me. "How quick children grow up," she said, almost to herself. I   
had the feeling she wasn't sitting by herself for nothing, so I decided to go look for Bra. "Well,   
I'm going to go talk to Bra. I'll be back to get something to eat." A small smile ran across her   
face that developed into a chuckle. "I know you will…you Saiya-jins and your eating habits." I   
stood up and waved, then left for the large field just south of the picnic area.  
  
  
I arrived at the sparring area, finding Bra and Trunks sitting next to an old willow tree. It was   
missing many leaves and branches, scarred from the many battles fought around it, but it hadn't   
lost its charm. It was the spot Trunks and myself always ran away to when we wanted to be   
alone. I didn't really mind him telling his sister about it. After all, we're all best friends.   
"Niisan," I yelled at Trunks. He peered around the wide trunk of the tree and smiled. Bra looked   
around as well and came running towards me. She hadn't cut her hair in years, and it followed   
behind her in silvery-blue ribbons. She stopped a couple of feet in front of me. She placed her   
hand on her knees and panted while Trunks flew into the scene. He landed right beside her and   
helped her stand up. You would never know the girl had Saiya-jin blood running through her   
veins, but you had to love her. "I've always told you to work out more, Bra. Look at how out-of   
shape you are." She gave him the evil eye and stood up tall, as if all her energy had been   
restored. "That was not a very nice thing to say, Trunks. I am in perfect shape," she said, folding   
her arms. "Yeah," I added, "…perfectly round." Trunks and I broke out in hysterical laughter as   
Bra chased us around the trees. Of course, she didn't catch us and after a few minutes, she gave   
up. All three of us sat under the willow tree, looking at the small lake further down the hill.   
  
  
The late afternoon sun shone brightly in front of us, but the wispy leaves of the tree kept its rays   
off our skin. A breeze blew past, making the leaves sway, catching the light and almost   
appearing to make it sparkle. I let out a big sigh and looked to either side of me. Bra was to my   
left and Trunks was to my right. It wasn't often we got a chance to share moments like this   
anymore, with me finishing college, Bra in grad school and Trunks running Capsule Corps. This   
would definitely go in my mental Rolodex under 'The Most Wonderful Moments of My Life'. I   
looked over at Bra, she was watching the birds fly off into the distance. I leaned near her ear and   
whispered, "You must be excited, with the wedding being only three weeks away." Bra smiled   
and turned her head toward me. "Yes. Goten and I have it all planned out. I can't believe it took   
him so long to finally ask the 'Big Question'. I nodded and looked back out to the lake. The   
sunlight was sparkling off of it, making it a pool of glitter. "I'm surprised, too. It's not like the   
relationship was a secret or anything," I added, still transfixed by the water. "Well, then again,   
it's only been recently that those type of marriages were legal." Bra sat up straight and put her   
arms behind her head. I didn't move, not wanting to wake Trunks. "Fifteen years together…I   
can't believe it's finally happening," she said smiling.   
  
  
Trunks began to stir and put his arms behind me and wrapped it around my waist. I didn't know   
how long he had been awake, but he seemed to be in a good mood. "Talking about my wedding   
without me," he said in a quite voice. Bra, seemingly struck by lightning, sat straight up and   
looked over at Trunks. "No! You weren't supposed to hear anything. Goten is going to kill me!"   
Trunks stood up with his arm still around my waist. I reluctantly got up, preparing to be the   
peacemaker in the pending debate. "So, what kinda tux is he going to wear, I need to know," he   
whined, jokingly of course. Bra shook her finger at her bother then turned her back to him.   
"You'll find out when he walks down the isle." I couldn't help but to laugh. Trunks was just   
acting way too cute. I liked that about him, he's never to old to fool around. Soon, they had   
begun arguing around me while he kept a hold of my waist as he switched from one side to the   
other. I swayed along with the argument, not that I had a choice with his hands gripped firmly at   
my hips. For some reason, I felt a warmth when he touched me…a feeling I hadn't noticed   
before. But, there wasn't much time to think about that, the wedding was in three weeks.   
  
  
Well, did I do a good job of keeping which of Bulma's children was getting married to Goten? I   
hope I did. Well, what's going to happen during the next three week? I think things will get   
rather interesting, with Pan discovering this new feeling. Could it possibly be love? The next   
installment should be up soon.   



	2. Funny Feeling

I know some of you guys were a little confused with who was getting married to Goten.   
This next chapter should clear everything up :D  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trunks and I walked through the mall side-by-side. I knew everyone thought we were a   
couple, the girls giving me the evil eye as I walked with him was a big clue. I didn't pay   
them any mind though. That had absolutely no idea about Trunks and I…or about Trunks   
for that matter. His heart belonged to someone else, and he was simply my best friend.   
  
Despite all the strength I possessed, all the bags I was carrying began to feel heavy after   
lugging them around all day. I must have looked really tired because Trunks seemed   
concerned. He pushed me over to a bench and made he sit down, taking the bags out of   
my hands. "Are you ok," he asked, sitting next to me. I actually felt quite flushed, but I   
didn't know why. "I'm ok," I lied. "Just a little headache." I didn't want him to be   
worried about me, he didn't have time for that, with his wedding being so soon. I stood   
up and grabbed my bags, as if I felt perfectly fine. "Let's get going. I bet Bra wants to see   
what we bought!" Trunks shook his head and took my bags away again. "No, let's go get   
something to eat first. I bet that's what's wrong." How could I argue with that? I   
shrugged my shoulders and smiled and he led the way to the food court.  
  
We had decided to pick up some Friar Tucks, just to have something different. It was   
rather good, even though the chicken tasted just like KFC's. I munched on my fries as   
Trunks sipped on his Faygo cola. He looked at me strangely as I popped a hush puppy in   
my mouth. I couldn't help but to gaze back at him. He had let his hair grow long again,   
and it flowed in lavender locks to his shoulders. His eyes were this still-water blue,   
appearing as crystals. He brushed his hair away from his face and smiled at me. For the   
first time, I realized how handsome this man was. I mean, I knew he was, but it never   
struck me like this before. I shook my head at the foolish thoughts I was having. Of   
course he was handsome, that's why he was so popular with the girls…and the boys. I   
was just so busy always fighting with him or fooling around, I never paid him any   
attention. I laughed to myself and finished off my meal. Trunks continued to look at me   
with those stark blue eyes. I simply couldn't take it anymore. "What is it?! Is there food   
on my face or something," I snapped, slightly agitated. He stopped sipping on his pop and   
placed it on the table. I felt kinda bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, you were just making   
me uncomfortable," I apologized, folding my arms and leaning back in my chair. He   
laughed heartily and tapped me on my shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me? I was   
just looking at you, how could that make you uncomfortable? Oh, don't tell me you have   
a crush on me, Pan. Oh, no," he said, standing up from his chair, "my best friend is in   
love with me!" He said it in a tone so that the whole food court could hear. Of course he   
was joking, but for some reason it didn't sit right with me. I felt my cheeks burn as eyes   
landing on me. I slouched in my chair and pulled Trunks down by his pants, sitting him   
down. He couldn't stop laughing. I knew he was only joking, he knew I wasn't in love   
with him.   
  
  
I sat back up and leaned towards him. "So, what did you want to know, Trunks? You   
wouldn't look at me like that for nothing. He chuckled and brought the straw back to his   
mouth. "I was hoping I wasn't that obvious. Well, I wanted to know what type of Tux my   
baby is going to wear. I know Bra has been helping Goten pick out everything, and I   
know Bra has told you everything…so spill the beans!" I jumped back and giggled like a   
schoolgirl. He knew I couldn't tell him what Goten was wearing, it wouldn't be fair. I   
shook my head at him and smiled. "No, you will find out when he walks down the isle.   
It's supposed to be a surprise. Why do you want to know what your groom is wearing   
anyway?" Trunks looked away and a small smile ran across his face as if he was having a   
pleasant thought. "Well, I don't want to clash with him or anything. What if I wear white   
and he wears some crazy color like fuchsia," he said, attempting to defend himself. I   
rolled my eyes at him and sipped at my own pop. Could he have been any more pathetic?   
He smiled nervously, sensing that I didn't buy his little 'dilemma' act. Finally, he gave up   
and told me the truth. "Ok, I want to know if he's wearing my favorite color somewhere   
on his tux. I know it's silly…but I always thought it would be special if he wore…" I   
coughed and continued for him, "…if he wore a Lilac boutonniere." His eyes grew large   
and he placed his arms around me. The embrace was rather sweet, and I eagerly returned   
it. "I knew he'd remember," he said. I shook my head and basked in the hug. For some   
reason, I did not want to let him go.   
  
  
Later that night, we arrived back at his house. Only Bra was home when we got in. She   
was still busy rummaging through all the things we had bought. Trunks and I had long   
since changed into our nightclothes and curled up on the couch to watch a movie. He was   
leaned up against the couch and I was lying on his chest. It was the arrangement we had   
since I was a little girl. The movie he rented was quite boring. It was called,   
"Dude…Where's My Car?" and it totally reeked. I had nestled quite comfortably on   
Trunks and he placed his arm around me. I must admit, I hadn't noticed how wonderful   
his touch had felt. I had closed my eyes, feeling relaxed, when I felt his hand go under   
my shirt and his fingers trace my skin. My muscled tensed up. That heat I had felt a few   
days ago came back, but it was more intense this time. His fingers trailed along my side   
and up to the edge of my bra. He slipped a finger under the band and my heart stopped.   
SNAP! He had popped the elastic against my skin. It was more startling than painful, but   
I still leapt up and wailed. Enraged, I faked punched him continuously in the chest.   
Laughing, he grabbed me by the wrists and began tickling me. I tried to pull away by   
kicking him, all the while laughing uncontrollably. Finally, he bear-hugged me and   
slammed he onto the couch. He released one hand and proceeded giving me a painful   
noogie. I cried out in surrender and he collapsed on top of me. Our laughing died down to   
chuckles as we both caught our breath. At some point in the mock battle, we both used   
our real strength, and it took a bit out of both of us. I felt the length of his body against   
my mine, and it made me shudder. Strands of his silky hair mixed with mine on my   
forehead, partially blocking my vision. I could feel everything, but mostly his cheat   
heaving up and down, the air he exhaled blowing against the back of my neck. I realized   
that warmth I felt was arousal and the other feeling…was love. Trunks tightened his grip   
around me and whispered, "I love you, Panny," in my ear. I knew which love he meant. It   
was the love he had always felt for me, the friendship love we had shared for so long. The   
love I now felt was different…and could never be reciprocated.  
  
  
Well, did you like? I wonder what's going to happen now? Will she tell him how she   
feels, even though she knows he doesn't feel the same?  



	3. By Chance?

Chapter Three  
  
  
Over the next few days, I did my best to avoid Trunks. It was a difficult task with him   
and his sister being my best friends. Whenever one of them wanted me to come over, I   
lied and said I wasn't feeling well. It worked. Bra continued making plans with Goten and   
Trunks was dreaming about his wedding day...I'm certain he was. I rolled over to my side   
and looked at the clock. 11:30am. Certainly I did not need to stay in bed and agonize over   
him any longer. I sat up and kicked the sheets off of me and slid out of the bed.   
  
  
I walked passed my vanity, but I didn't look into the mirror. I knew how I looked already.   
I had bags under my eyes, crust in the corners and my hair resembled a basket of black   
yarn. I stumbled into my bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water danced on the   
tile below, I slid off my nightshirt and stepped into the shower. The warm beads of water   
softly pelted my skin, melting my worries away. I took the bottle of shower gel and   
tipped it over my wash cloth. I waited a moment for something to happen, but nothing   
came out. I shook and hit the bottle against the wall, but to no avail. I didn't have any   
soap and I had to leave my watery sanctuary to get some more.  
  
Slowly, I trudged down the stairs, leaving damp footprints behind me on the hardwood   
floor. I've been meaning to move the linen cabinet upstairs...I won't forget to do it this   
time. I held my towel close to me as I reached up high to get the gel. It was on the top   
shelf and I didn't even remember how I managed to get it up there. I stood on my tiptoes   
and strained to reach the top. I could feel it right at my fingers when I felt a Ki behind   
me. I turned around and it was…Trunks!?! I was so startled I lost my balance and   
slipped, making the gel fall on my head. He ran over to me and helped me up. "Gomen   
nasi," he said repeatedly as I stumbled to my feet, holding my head. He put his arms   
around me then looked into my eyes. "Are you alright," he asked. I managed to nod and   
smile. I could feel his warm hands against my bare back and I thought… how could I feel   
his hands when I have my towel on? I looked down and noticed my towel was still on the   
floor. Trunks looked down as well and turned crimson. I squealed, grabbed my towel and   
ran upstairs. I blew past Bra as I slammed the door to my room and tried to catch my   
breath. I couldn't believe that just happened! What if someone would have seen? They   
would have had the wrong idea! I put my hand on my head as my legs gave way, making   
me plop on the floor.   
  
"Pan, what's wrong," Bra asked on the other side of the door. I raised my head to and   
contemplated actually opening it. What was I going to say to her? I didn't want to talk,   
but I knew she did. "Pan, come on. Let me in." I shook my head in quite defeat, opening   
the door slowly. She looked at me, then walked in briskly. Assertively, she folded her   
arms and sat on my bed. "Tell me what's going on right now," she demanded. "I saw   
what happened down there…what's going on between you and my brother." I sighed and   
folded my arms, "Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders and turned on my heels, "Nothing   
at all." I'm almost certain she heard the disappointment in my voice, because her   
expression changed from anger to concern. I turned my back to her and started   
rummaging through my dresser, pretending to brush off her presence. "Do you want   
something to be going on," she asked, almost child-like. I froze up and dropped the   
undergarment I had picked out. I couldn't move or anything. Had I been that obvious?   
Had Trunks figured it out?   
  
  
"Pan, are you sure you're ok," she asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I didn't even   
know she had moved from the bed. I turned around in looked into her eyes. "Bra,   
everything is fine," I lied. "I was reaching for my shower gel and he startled me. I   
dropped the bottle on my head and my towel as well. I didn't notice until Trunks helped   
me up. I was so embarrassed." I laughed and scratched the back of my head in pure Son-  
style. Bra looked at me oddly, then her face lit up with a huge smile. "I know exactly   
what you mean. That exact same thing happened to me with Goten. I was so embarrassed   
because, you know… I'm not exactly in shape." I smiled, happy she had forgotten her   
previous thoughts. To put the icing on the cake, I ended up coughing, making it appear I   
was actually sick. "Oh," she squealed. "I forgot the chicken soup I make back at Capsule   
Corp. I'll be RIGHT BACK, ok?" I nodded yes, holding my 'sore throat'. As she opened   
the door, Trunks ran right into her. She stepped back and smiled. "Watch where you're   
going! Hey, I have to stop at the house real quick. Make sure Pan gets dressed before her   
cold gets any worse." She then bolted out the room, leaving Trunks and myself alone…   
in my bedroom.   
  
  
Hey, I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I hope you value quality over quantity :D I   
wonder what's going to happen in that bedroom of hers. Stay tuned and find out.  
  



	4. Meeting In My Bedroom *Lemon*

Chapter Four  
  
The sound of the door shutting was oddly disturbing. I shook nervously as I felt Trunks' eyes examine me with concern. I pulled my now damp towel up to my neck and turned around briskly, as not to see him advance toward me. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine he wasn't there, that this was all a bad dream. My heavy, raven locks molded to my back in cold strands, making me shiver more. I had to get out of here. This wasn't right. Before I could process my next thought, I felt a strong, warm hand on my shoulder and I nearly leapt out of my skin.   
  
"Are you sure you're ok," he asked, turning me toward him in a swift, but gentle motion. I could not think of the words to say, they were escaping me. All the while, my gaze was fixed to a point across the room. I wasn't truly looking at the spot, but it became the focus of my attention. I began to slip into a daydream, when I felt the warmth of his two hands on either shoulder. Without thinking, my gaze caught his. I looked into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. They seemed to be searching for something, something within me. I widened my stare to examine his expression. It seemed to be longing mixed with frustration. Then, there were his eyes again. They bore deep into my soul, seemingly reading the secrets and desires hidden deep within. Suddenly, I became acutely aware of my breathing. It was rapid and harsh, almost as if I had just engaged in a quick, passionate kiss. As my normal train of thought returned, I backed away from Trunks and walked over to my dresser.   
  
I didn't know how long we were standing there, but I was feeling quite cold. It was time to get dressed. I had just started to undo my towel, then I remembered my visitor. I turned around to see him still looking at me with the same gaze. I don't know what came over me, but with my towel half open, I turned to face him. I could feel my nipples growing pert as I watched his eyes scan my nude body. The first reaction I received was a cock of the brow, then the blushing began, on both sides. Almost as mindlessly as I decided to expose myself to him, I turned around and draped the towel over me. I could feel my face turn crimson as I thought about the unbelievable move I'd just made. "Baka," I whispered to myself as I put the towel around my body properly. He probably thought I was mental. I had to save face somehow, so I threw on a big Kool-Aid smile and turned around jumping. "I showed you mine! Now show me yours!" I yelled it as child-like as I could, so he would think it was all a big joke. I hopped up and down and pointed in the general area of his loins. "Com'on, show me," I exclaimed with innocent glee. He continued to look at me. He was obviously perplexed by my behavior, but he seemed to eventually catch my drift. "Oh," he said softly. "I thought you were coming on to me or something." He chuckled as I looked on. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to him with my arms folded, my confidence regained. I circled him in long, hard strides. Finally, I stopped right in front of him, a slight smirk on my face. "Mr. Briefs. Why would I be coming on to you? You are an engaged man?" I smiled on the inside, feeling pleased with the performance I was giving. Truly Oscar-caliber.   
  
Trunks looked at me for a moment, then started laughing nervously. "Oh, no reason at all," he said quickly. "It's just you've never done that before. It was just a little odd." I let a seductive smile run across my face as I took in his words. I knew he was lying. The second he let out that laugh, I knew something was up. What really gave to away was the placement of his hand during the laugh. It was behind his head, totally Son-style. A habit more than likely picked up from Goten. I wasn't sure what his gesture meant, but I knew there was more than met the eye. "You know, you should really put some clothes on, unless you want to really get..." he paused and began to chuckle, "sick." I turned my head and looked at him oddly. I really didn't get what was so funny. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of orange jogging pants and a blue wife-beater. "Well, I guess you are right. No need for me to be sick as a dog." Then, I could feel his presence behind me. The swiftness of his movement almost startled me and I dropped my clothes on the floor. I spun around and placed my hands on my hips. "And just what's your problem," I questioned with an attitude. I looked at him intently, brushing my now dry hair away from my face and behind my ear. He took one of my wrists forcefully and pulled me close to him. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my neck. "You've never been sick a day in your life, woman. You're Saiya-jin, it's impossible for you to be as sick as you said you were. You were avoiding us for a reason," he then paused, as if to make sure the next sentence got all the emphasis it deserved, "Or should I say, avoiding me for a reason?"  
  
I could feel my expression drop at the same moment my heart stopped. The color left my skin as butterflies fluttered within. How could I have overseen such a big detail? All I could do was look into his eyes and pray my next lie would be more fitting, but before I could utter another word, he jerked me slightly. "No," he said firmly, "No more lies." My jaw dropped to the floor. Was he reading my mind or something? Geez! Can't even get in a good fib anymore! Defeated, I snatched my wrist back and walked over to my bed, sitting down near the edge, then scooting further onto it. I had not made it yet, so messing it up was not a worry. Trunks then followed, sitting in a chair not too far from me. He folded his arms, making me more nervous that I already was. What should I say? Should I tell my best friend that's engaged to my uncle that I'm madly in love with him and I want to sweep him off his feet, then make sweet, passionate love to him?   
  
Hell no.  
  
The ceiling was suddenly very interesting. A ladybug dancing across the pale lavender paint held my attention, until silken locks of the same color breezed past. Trunks had positioned himself right next to me on the bed. He had propped his head up with his hand, waiting for me to answer his questions. For some reason, his being in my bed seemed foreign, even though we have spent many nights here. I sat up slightly and turned in his direction. He was truly a sight to behold. His finely tuned muscles showed through his T-shirt, his handsome, regal face...purely intoxicating. Noting my silence, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh. It caught my attention. "What's happening between us, Pan," he asked as if he were confused. If anyone where to be confused, it was me. Intrigued, I sat up completely, leaning against the pillows at the foot of my bed. "I'm not sure what you mean," I replied. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment, then shook his head. "It's probably just my imagination," he managed to laugh. "I wasn't going to say anything, but lately, I thought...I've been thinking...ofyouasmorethanjustafriendandIwonderedifyouwerefeelingthesame."  
  
"What," I asked, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. He took in a deep breath and let it out painfully. "I've been thinking of you as more than just a friend and I wondered if you were feeling the same. But, that's impossible. I mean, why would you like me? And, I'm sure what I'm feeling is just nothing." His last comment took a bit out of me. Am I really that unworthy? "What do you mean, Trunks," I was able to muster, without sounding heartbroken. "Well, when we went to the mall, for the first time I realized that you were a woman. I mean, I knew before, but I never really noticed, you know? And, I may be gay, but I know an attractive woman when I see one, and you are attractive."  
  
Pan to Heart. Can you hear me, Heart? You may start beating again.  
  
I could not hide the smile that ran ramped across my face. The warmth I felt washed over my body and made me feel light as a feather. I shook my head though. He's gay, Pan, meaning he's not interested in women. Duh. Did I really have to remind myself? The whole crush was quite silly, without adding in his sexual preference. Still, I couldn't help the way I felt, and if there was even the slimmest possibility he felt the same way I did, I would explore it. "Trunks, have you ever been attracted to women...ever?" His eyes opened wide. He was surprised by my question. Looking around blankly for a moment, her replied. "Well, to be honest, I was bisexual before me and Goten got in our relationship. I didn't prefer one gender over the other...well, I like guys a little more. Anyway, I fell in love with Goten, you know?" He scratched his head and laughed. "Gee, I don't know if that answered your question or not." I half-smiled and let my thoughts process, but I wasn't getting very far. Damn it! Why couldn't this be simple? At my wits-end, I shook my head and laid down under Trunks, still looking him in the eye. "What I mean is, have you ever gotten weak in the knees when you saw a girl? Have you ever wanted her in the worse way, even if only to experiment and see what it would be like?"   
  
Silence.  
  
Trunks rolled onto his back and began looking at the little ladybug walk back and forth on the ceiling. I looked at him, then looked at the focus of his attention. The ladybug was seemingly content on the ceiling, walking at a slow, casual pace toward the light fixture, then to wall, then back. I never knew a red bug with black spots could be so interesting. Suddenly, I heard Trunks sigh, and I turned my head to him. "Yes," he said softly. Oh yes, he had my attention. I sat up and pulled him up with me, holding his hand. He looked down, then looked into my eyes. I don't know what came over me, but I began to tremble on the inside. Slowly, he moved closer to my face, until our noses were so close they touched. A million thoughts per second were running through my mind, I didn't know what to say or do. And I was totally unprepared for what happened next.   
  
"You, Son Pan." As quickly as he said it, he placed his lips over mine and I nearly fainted. He placed the tip of his tongue on my lower lip, asking permission to enter. Of course, he was permitted. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him on top of me, the heat building up inside of me. He was equally aroused. I could feel it. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, it couldn't be true. Trunks positioned himself over me and broke the hot kiss. Gingerly, he stroked his fingers along my collarbone, sending chills down my spine. Fiddling with the area between my chest, he kissed me softly right above my breasts. My chest was heaving rapidly, my breathing erratic. Slowly, he opened up my towel, and hungrily took my nipple into his mouth. I gasped in erotic delight, my wildest fantasies being realized. I ran my fingers through his soft, long hair as he tortured my pert buds. Feeling my juices flowing, I bucked underneath him, heated beyond comprehension. His hand traced my sides softly, going further down until he reached my moist opening. Changing his focus, he removed his lips from my breast, kissing me down to my navel. My hips moved with an unknown rhythm, my thighs longing to be spread. "Please," I whispered through my moans. I couldn't take it any longer. I needed him inside of me. I didn't care about anything else. Without another word being said he unfastened his pants and my eyes widened as they dropped to the floor. He was not wearing any boxers, and his hardened length hung freely. I was in shock. Surely, I figured he was well endowed, but bruh was HUNG! My emotions were now laced with a twinge of fear, wondering if I could truly please him, but before I could think anything else, he spread my legs wide and he put on the protection.  
  
This was finally happening. This was finally happening. This was finally happening.  
  
That was the only thought that ran through my mind as I felt the tip of his member against my wet opening. He looked deep into my eyes and kissed my lips softly. This was finally happening. Without warning, he plunged deep inside of me. I gasped at the wondrous, new feeling, digging my nails deep into his back. He paused, his eyes clenched, taking in the warmth and tightness of my body. Slowly, he began to move his hips in a steady, hard motion. I couldn't believe what I was feeling, my orgasm coming so soon. Trunks placed his hands under my behind and arched my back up more, allowing an even deeper penetration. He groaned with pleasure as my valley began to tighten around his member. I couldn't hold back any longer, my hips rolled violently as the hot climax released within me. I pulled Trunks to me as I shook underneath him, he too reaching his peak. Before I could recover, he yelled out in gratified pleasure as his thrusts became hard and furious. He then stopped and collapsed on top of me, both of us spent. I placed my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. The heat of his breath collected on my neck as we shared the quite moment. But something wasn't right. We both felt it. An unusually high Ki.   
  
We both turned to the door and saw Bra. Her expression was one of surprise and horror. She dropped the container holding the soup she had made for me and tears rolled down her face. Trunks pulled himself from inside of me and slid on his pants in one movement. I only held my sheets up to my chest, my face flush and hot. This was not good. 


	5. Still in the bedroom...

Chapter Five  
------------  
  
  
The pain in Bra's eyes was very evident. It seemed to be a mix of hurt and pure disgust.   
Her chest heaved up and down and her fists shook, while her face was plum red. Lord,   
what was she going to do? She just caught her brother and her best friend having sex. No,   
not just having sex…caught us cheating on her best friend.   
  
  
"Bra…" Trunks started cautiously, putting back on his shirt. "Why don't you go   
downstairs and we'll talk about this?"  
  
  
I could tell he was just trying to get her out the room. Just what was he going to say to   
her? I honestly didn't know what to say or do myself. It was like I was in the midst of a   
bad dream that I was watching, and the main character just happened to be me.   
Unblinking, I looked at Trunks, then at Bra, then back at Trunks. I had just fulfilled my   
fantasy, my longing desire, my dreams…  
  
  
But it wasn't right.  
  
  
"Sure, we can go downstairs…WITH YOUR FIANCE," Bra spat, jarring me from my   
trance. Trunks looked on in complete horror, while I just continued to watch. I didn't   
even think to put my clothes back on…I couldn't. Then, I felt his gaze turn to me. I   
jumped back, as if I were frightened.  
  
  
"Pan," he said menacingly, tilting his head toward his sister. I immediately jumped up   
with my covers around my body and threw the pants and tank I picked out earlier. Within   
seconds, I was dressed and facing Bra, who still had murder in her eyes.  
  
  
"Your soon-to-be husband is downstairs waiting for you, Trunks," she said, the tears still   
flowing. For some reason, I couldn't understand why she was quite that upset. I mean, I   
think I'd be pissed, but she looked…I dunno. Hurt.  
  
  
I was about to walk forward and talk to my best friend, but Trunks extended his arm and   
stopped me. I gave him a perplexed look, but he just shook his head and stepped forward.   
  
  
"So, are you going to tell him? I'd understand if you did," he said, very calm. There   
wasn't a hint of fear on his face, he just stood proud and tall…unmoved by his sister's icy   
glare. There seemed to be a stand-off between the pair, a battle of the stares if you will.   
I've never seen Bra so serious before, I had no idea what was going to happen. I was   
about to step in, but Trunks stopped me once more, this time not even looking at me.  
  
  
"Answer me, woman," he said sternly, almost sounding like his father. Bra's bottom lip   
turned up and quivered, but her tears had since stopped. She took in a deep breath and let   
it out painfully slow. I didn't know what to make of her behavior, it was so foreign to me.   
  
  
"No, YOU will," Bra said as she spun around. She never moved that fast in her life. All I   
heard was her pounding down the stairs. Her feet weren't the only thing pounding,   
though. My heart felt as though it was about to leap out of my chest and do a jig. I placed   
my hand in the center of my chest and grabbed it tight, trying to calm it down, but I   
couldn't. What was Goten going to do when he finds out I slept with Trunk? Will Trunks   
really tell him? Could he lie to save face? Would Bra keep her mouth shut? I couldn't   
keep my thoughts straight.   
  
  
"Now what?"  
  
  
That was all I was able to utter to the man of my dreams. I didn't know what was wrong   
with me. I had wanted him so bad, but I never thought I'd have him. This was the mess of   
all messes to get into, and I had no idea how to pull myself out of it. Before he could   
answer my query, we heard a different set of footsteps creeping up the stairs. I knew it   
was Goten, I could feel his ki. And Bra was right behind him. I wasn't used to her ki   
signature being so strong, so distinct. Then, I felt a soft kiss upon my cheek and the   
words "Don't worry," softly drifted to my ear.   
  
  
For some reason, I didn't feel better, as I saw Goten appear in the doorway, with Bra   
right behind him. I simply froze and waited, wondering what could possibly happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok. I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to make sure I updated my story. Hope you stay   
tuned to see what happens next 


	6. The Game

Chapter Six  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh cut it out, Bra," Goten wailed as he was being pushed into my room.   
With all her force, she heaved one last time, making him stumble into Trunks' arms. Both   
immediately blushed as Goten was helped up by his fiancé, Trunks seemingly more embarrassed.   
  
  
"Good catch, babe," Goten said as he stood up straight.   
This was the first time I saw Goten since I realized my feelings for his lover. Sure, I should   
probably see my uncle more, especially with the wedding being so soon, but I've been so   
preoccupied with his love that I didn't even notice he wasn't around.  
  
  
Wait! How stupid does that sound? I'm over here fucking his fiancé, his wedding fast   
approaching, turning everything upside-down. What in the hell was wrong with me? I just   
realized how screwed this situation was. Never in my wildest dreams would I have  
thought my fantasies would actually come true. When I had my fantasies, I never thought about   
the repercussions of what would happen. I never thought about how it would effect my family,   
my friends, everyone. I just knew it would never happen.  
  
  
But it did happen…  
  
  
"Vegeta-sei to Pan. Are you there, Pan?"  
  
  
I turned and looked at Goten, who was waiving his hands in front of my face. I scanned him,   
tried to crack a believable smile, then walked over to my window. I couldn't deal with this, not   
right now. I didn't even get a chance to enjoy the moment I had waited so long for.   
  
  
See, there I go again, only thinking about me. How about what I just took away from my uncle? I   
just took away his life-long dream…to be with the man that he loves.   
  
  
All I could do is let out a sigh and look out at the afternoon scene that was before me. I opened   
the window, letting the warm, fresh air come in, as well as rays of bright yellow light. For a   
moment, I was calm. I was able to let the moment go…then Bra opened her mouth.  
  
  
"Look, one of you better tell Goten what's going on! He deserves to know!"  
Severely agitated that she disrupted my peace, I spun around and matched glares with her. Her   
expression had changed once more, from pain to desperation. I knew she wanted Goten to know,   
and she didn't want to have to be the one to tell him. Hell, none of us wanted to be the one to tell him. But I just felt he didn't have to know, at all. We should just forget about it and act like it never happened. That would be best…I think.  
  
  
"Look, why don't you just leave it alone, Bra? It's not need to ruin everything over this one   
mistake," I said, walking over to her. I placed my hands over her shoulders and looked into my   
best friend's eyes. I hoped that she wouldn't say anything, I prayed that she wouldn't say   
anything. She just couldn't say anything.   
  
  
"Please, Bra," I coaxed, "Leave it alone."  
  
  
I could feel Bra surrendering. She cut her eyes away and searched the room, contemplating my   
suggestion, my request. Painfully, she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and slowly let it out. I knew it was difficult for her, but she nodded yes and I could not contain my jubilation. I hugged her excitedly and jumped up and down. She did not respond though. She merely stood stiffly and looked down. I felt bad for her, but I was happy. Goten wouldn't find out!  
  
  
That's when I remembered he was still in the room. I could feel his puzzled eyes looking at me.   
Slowly, I turned around. He was holding Trunks' hand, sitting on my bed. The sweatdrops that   
formed at the back of my head were shared by myself and Trunks, whose expression almost   
cracked. I must have talked just a little too loud.  
  
  
"What would ruin everything," Goten finally asked, scratching the back of his head. I completely   
froze up. What was I going to say now? I mean, lying isn't exactly my strong suit. As the sweat   
rolled down my brow, I looked anxiously at Trunks, then at Goten, then back at Trunks. I opened   
my mouth and batted my lips, but nothing seemed to come out. As if I hit a nerve, Trunks   
squeezed his lover's hand, catching his attention.  
  
  
"Well, there's no keeping it from you now. Pan told me what color you boutonniere was going to   
be."  
  
  
I immediately fell to the floor, Bra following after me. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a   
huge sigh of relief. The situation was over…for now. Within seconds, I heard footsteps and Bra   
and myself were being raised off the floor. Trunks helped his sister up, while my uncle helped   
me. I shook off the fall and put my arms around Goten. His feelings would be spared. Confused,   
Goten slowly placed his hands at my side, and I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
  
"What's all this for," he asked, truly perplexed.   
I stopped my celebration for a second to recall the excuse Trunks had given him. I had to be the   
actress again, only this time, since there was some truth to the madness, so it would all run more   
efficiently.  
  
  
"Well, I see you aren't mad for me telling him. He really wanted to know and I didn't want to   
tell him, but he looked so sad and I couldn't say no," I blurted out in a cheery tone. Goten   
cracked a half-smile, then laughed heartily. It was as if everything was starting to make sense to him. This was a very good thing.  
  
  
"It's ok, Pan. Though I would have preferred you not to tell him, but there's no harm done," he   
said looking me over. "You seem to be feeling much better."   
  
  
I blushed profusely and stepped back. Think of a good comeback, Pan. Hurry. Hurry. Hurry.  
  
  
"Well, I guess it just had to run its course. I really felt better after this morning," I replied.  
  
Goten walked over me and examined my face intently. I swear, it seemed like he was sniffing   
me out like a bloodhound or something. I clamed up on the inside, but I didn't let it show. I just let him look over me.   
  
  
"Well, from the way you've been sweating, it seems like you worked it out your system. I always   
heard exercising was the best was to sweat out a cold," he commented, looking at me.  
  
  
"Sure, all depends on what activity you do," Bra said under her breath, but loud enough for us   
Saiya-jins to hear. I spun around and glared her down. She shrugged her shoulders, and made her   
exit out of the room. How could she just say that? It was not in her personality at all to be so flip. But, I had to thank goodness she was finally leaving. I turned my attention back to Goten and just pretended to ignore Bra's statement.   
  
  
"Anyway," I said, putting my arm around my uncle, "Why don't I stop by your house a little   
later? I think I'm going to fix myself some lunch and take another nap."  
  
  
He smiled and nodded as I led him through the bedroom door and down the hall. I waived to him   
as he exited and as soon as the door shut, I collapsed on the floor. How long could this game   
continue? This was only Hour One…and it was completely exhausting. Collecting my thoughts,   
I stood back up and walked into my room. Trunks was sitting on the edge of my bed facing the   
window. I took in a deep breath. I didn't know what he was feeling, so I truly didn't know what   
to actually say to him…but I had to try. I sat down next to him and placed my hand over his. He   
looked down at me, then at my hand, then out the window.   
  
  
"I don't know what to do, Pan," he said, choking on tears.   
I placed my head on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently, all the while intertwining my   
fingers with his. I could feel the shortness of his breath, the rapid pace of his heart. What could I possibly do? It is obvious that he's in love with Goten. Why did this crazy thing have to happen? It's so funny. And hour ago I wanted nothing more than for him to be interesting in me. Now, I wish it never happened.   
  
  
Without warning, Trunks rose from the bed and leapt out the window. I ran over, yelling out to   
him, but I knew it was no use.  
  
  
We had reached the point of no return. Nothing would be simple anymore. 


	7. The Point of No Return

Chapter 7  
  
  
I debated following Trunks. He did fly off quite abruptly after the situation had been   
handled. When I held his hand, I could almost feel his pain, his hurt, his uncertainty.   
He certainly had more to loose than myself. I just ran the risk of loosing the respect of my   
loved ones, he risked that AND loosing the love of his life completely. I looked of into   
the distance as his vapor trail began to dissipate near the horizon. I had to follow him.  
  
  
I had to been flying for what seemed to be a few hours. Where in the world could he had   
possibly gone? I knew I was still far off because I could barely feel his ki. Frustrated, I   
landed on a near-by island to clear my head. It was a quaint little place. A few trees and   
shrubs and a few sea crabs littered the landscape. I kicked up a little bit of sand, my hands   
in my pockets. One of the little crabs walked over to me, examining my bare feet.   
Cautiously, he walked across my feet. It tickled so much, I picked the little critter up. He   
snapped his claws in protest, making me smile. Not wanting to get pinched, I released the   
side-walker and watched it scurry off into the water, swimming toward the late afternoon   
sun. That's when I realized it had been a few hours since Trunks split. Slowly, I walked   
over to where the sand met the water, sat down and waded my feet in the warm sea. A   
warm breeze whipped past me, stirring my long raven hair, making it glisten in the pink   
rays of the late afternoon sun.  
  
  
"You are so beautiful…too beautiful"  
  
  
I turned my head and saw Trunks standing only a few feet from me. It is obvious he had   
been suppressing his ki, it still felt like he was very far away.   
  
  
In a way, he was.  
  
  
I took in the sight of his masculinity. His strong, regal features cast shadows on his face,   
making his stark blue eyes his most predominant point. His shoulder-length lavender hair   
blew softly in the warm, salty wind, contrasting his smoldering blue eyes. Those eye, it   
was something about those eyes. They said more that any book could. They said, "I'm   
hurting. I'm confused. I don't know what to do," and other things I had to dig in deeper   
to actually interpret. The bronzed man walked over and sat down behind me, wrapping   
his arms around my waist. He gently rested his head upon my shoulder as we both gazed   
out to the horizon, looking at the tropical sunset.  
  
  
As we shared this moment, thoughts ran through my mind. How much did he love me?   
He loves Goten more, doesn't he? Would he really pick you over him? Could I hurt   
Goten like that? Could I hurt Trunks by declining? I said this wasn't right, didn't I? I   
sighed and mentally shook my head. Would there be any answers?   
  
  
Just as I was exiting my thoughts, Trunks grazed his fingers along my chin, tracing my   
neck. I felt a tingle within, then two soft lips planting themselves on the tender skin   
behind my ear. I moaned, tilting my head back, wanting more. Instead of more kisses, I   
heard words.  
  
  
"I love you, Pan, I really do. But, I don't know what to do about it," he said, all the while   
gently nibbling at my ear. I inhaled and took in his words. They were music, but at the   
same time the worst sound I ever heard. My heart was literally aching, throbbing,   
longing. What were we going to do?  
  
  
"Trunks, I love you too, but do you think this is right? I mean, what about Goten? This is   
all so new to me. It just feels so odd."  
  
  
Trunks tightened his grip around me as he took in my words. They must have struck a   
cord in him.  
  
  
"Sweetie," he started, "I have been infatuated with you since you were sixteen. I had been   
so ashamed of it. Here I was, a gay man going on thirty fantasizing about his lover's   
young niece. I tried to dismiss it at first, but it was hard. I mean, after all, you were a   
very attractive girl."  
  
  
He paused for a moment to kiss my cheek and run my fingers through my hair. He   
examined the stands very carefully, as the caught the last rays of day. Gently, he combed   
down to the ends and let them fall gracefully onto my shoulders. Then he continued.  
  
  
"As the years passed, not that it was too long ago," he quietly chuckled, "I saw you   
mature from a sexy tomboy to a very sexy, articulate, smart, funny…beautiful woman.   
But, I held it all in until the day of the picnic…"  
  
  
And his words began to trail off. The picnic…I acutely remember the picnic. I knew I felt   
something special happen there.  
  
  
"What happened at the picnic," I asked innocently.  
  
Trunks scooted from behind me and spun me around to face him. I sat Indian style while   
his legs where open. He rubbed my arms, all the while looking into my eyes.   
  
  
"At the picnic, I saw everything I ever wanted. I've been agonizing over this for years,   
Pan. On that day, my infatuation turned into love."  
  
  
I smiled for a moment, but it quickly left my face. There was still a missing piece to this   
story.  
  
  
"What about my uncle," I questioned. "Where does he fit it? Surely I have not replaced   
him."  
  
  
Trunks grit his teeth and drew back a little. I did not like his body language one bit. It   
made me uncomfortable, like something bad was going to happen. I could feel my   
expression fade, and I knew he saw it too.  
  
  
"Goten and I have been drifting apart. When gay marriages became legal, it added a   
spark for a moment, but it really couldn't fix what was wrong. I am still in love with him,   
but I think it's time for me to move on…with you."  
  
  
His last two words struck me like lightning. He wants to be with me? It is just too   
unimaginable. Still in thought, I stood up and turned my back to him, putting my arms   
around me as the night air began to set in. I could hear his footsteps approaching, but I   
stopped him before he could reach me.   
  
  
"Goten is my uncle. I cannot hurt him. I love you, Trunks…but this is not right, and you   
know it."  
  
  
I felt myself being spun around on my heels. Trunks was so close to my face out noses   
touched. I blushed, but maintained my composure as much as possible. This was a   
serious matter and I had to be adult about it.  
  
  
"Trunks, Goten can never know. You are in love with the man, I can't come in-between   
that," I said, almost pleadingly. He shook his head and went back a couple of steps, still   
holding my arms.  
  
  
"He's going to have to know."  
  
  
"NO," I protested. "I will not hurt him! I can't be with you!"  
  
  
With tears in my eyes, I shook free of his grip and shot up into the dusk sky. I didn't   
know where I was going, or what I was going to do. I just had to get far, far away. 


	8. Emotional

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bad case of writer's block, but I hope this   
chapter makes up for it :D  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
The morning sun had just started to peak over the flat, blue horizon. The only   
distortion coming from the vapor trail I left behind. Flying over the vast, blue ocean had   
been a calming experience, but now I had to reenter reality. I crossed the crystal water,   
speeding back toward Tokyo, I dreaded what was waiting there for me. The past twenty-  
four hours had been a stomach- churning roller coaster ride, which I was stuck on. I   
didn't know what to expect when my feet touched down on the sandy beach not too far   
from Capsule Corp. A cool wind blew past me, making a most hair graze my face.   
Unthinking, I brushed the locks behind my ear and lifted my bare feet off the grainy sand.   
I would go home first and think later.  
  
  
I flew into my window and stepped inside. The first thing that caught my attention was   
my bed, still unmade from the day before. How long ago that seemed. As I walked across   
the room, I removed my clothes and grabbed a fresh towel from my drawer. Digging   
deeper I noticed a bottle and picked it up.   
  
  
Shower Gel.  
  
  
Shaking my head, I wrapped the towel around my body and made my way to the   
bathroom, toting the gel. Walking down the hall, I felt something…something that wasn't   
right. My senses where tingling, a feeling I hadn't felt since my journey to help Grandpa.   
It was just…evil.  
  
  
I suppressed my ki, placing the gel bottle on the floor and stalked down my stairs. I was   
getting closer, the feeling more intense, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. Taking   
a risk, I placed two fingers on my forehead, and teleported to my living room.  
  
  
Nothing.   
  
  
Perhaps it was just my imagination. I turned around to leave when I felt something move   
behind me. Before I could react, an arm was around my neck, restricting my breathing. I   
raised my hands to the arm, trying to pry it from me. This was not a typical attacker.   
They were strong, too strong. Swiftly, I butted my head into my attackers and quickly   
spun into my fighting stance. I nearly fainted when I saw who it was.  
  
  
"Why," Goten yelled at me, tears streaming down his face.   
  
  
He knew.  
  
  
"You little slut! Why did you do it," he screamed at the top of his lungs, lunging toward   
me. I didn't know how to react. Before I knew it, his hands where around my neck,   
slamming me into the wall. I had to do something, anything. His energy was full of pain   
and hurt. I couldn't blame him.  
  
  
"Goten," I said as I began prying his eager fingers from my tender neck. "Goten, calm   
down."  
  
  
Increasing his power, he pushed me harder into the wall. If I had been a typical human, it   
would have probably hurt, but I knew he was no where near at full power. This was a   
dangerous situation, it had to be remedied. But how?  
  
  
"You slept with my fiancé, and you want me to calm down," he said sarcastically.   
"Surely you jest!"  
  
  
He continued to push me further into the wall, making it crack. With his hands still   
around my throat, I phased behind him and held a pressure point in his neck. I had to   
calm him down, immediately.   
  
  
"Goten, listen to me. It wasn't supposed to happen. I was a mistake, I feel awful!"  
  
  
He struggled to get free, but the more he moved, the more pressure I applied, and it had a   
crippling effect. Technique is as important as strength. As I felt his ki decreased, I let him   
go and he stumbled backwards, rubbing the sore point of his neck. I held my towel up to   
my body, but I still did not let my guard down. After a moment, Goten turned to me, his   
chest heaving, hate in his eyes. This was not going to be easy. Instantly, I powered up and   
prepared to fight.  
  
  
"STOP IT, NOW," Trunks yelled from my front door.  
  
  
In a lavender blur, Trunks restrained Goten, who was still clawing for me. The pair   
struggled for a moment, but my uncle slowly began to tire against Trunks' strength…or   
maybe he just lost interest in killing me. He released Goten, who shrugged him off, as if   
he were disgusted by his touch.   
  
  
"Don't touch me ever again," Goten said to his lover…well, former lover. Trunks sighed   
and walked over to him.  
  
  
"Look, I had to tell you. I know you're mad, but that's no excuse to try to harm Pan," he   
said firmly. Goten just stormed passed Trunks and walked out the door. Just what the   
fuck would happen next? Who knew about me and Trunks…all our families? Damn, I   
thought I'd at least be able to take a shower before I went through hell again. I walked   
over to Trunks, who had his face resting in his palm, and hugged him from behind. It was   
more instinct than anything…my friend was hurting.  
  
  
"I would say 'I told you so', but you figured that out already," I said to him. He placed   
his hand over mine and rubbed it gently. I could feel the tenderness of his touch, the love   
that was put into it. Almost startling. It was much stronger than I ever could have   
imagined.   
  
  
"I didn't want to hurt him, Panny. I just…I though I was doing the right thing," he   
admitted. "You should have seen him last night. All he said was, 'I knew it all along! I   
knew you didn't love me!', but I do love him. Just not the same way…"  
  
  
His sentence trailed off as he became lost in his memory. I never would have imagined I   
could cause so much pain, not to my own loved ones.   
  
  
"Who knows," I asked quietly…the question still heavily on my mind.   
  
  
I could feel his hesitance. I knew the answer before he said anything.  
  
  
"Everyone," he confirmed. Trunks shook his head and turned to me, holding me in his   
arms. He looked into my eyes…his own crystal pools of emotion.   
  
  
"He told everyone. You're mother tried to kill me," he paused and chuckled. "I didn't   
know she was that strong. Gohan had a hard time restraining her, before trying to get in   
his own shot. My mom…she just cried."  
  
  
I lowered my gaze, envisioning everyone's reaction. There was one I was uncertain of.  
  
  
"What about Vegeta," I asked innocently. Trunks' chuckles became louder as he threw  
his head back, reveling in the thought.  
  
  
"Father just folded his arms and smirked, as if he were saying, 'I knew my boy wasn't a   
faggot," he said, a little more seriously.  
  
  
How dare he? As if he looked masculine in that ridiculous pink shirt of his! I knew   
Vegeta was always a bit disappointed his only son chose a male for his mate, but he   
stayed quiet all these years…as far as I know. At least he was partially tactful…but still.  
  
  
Focusing back on the new issue at hand, I walked over to my couch and sat down,   
bringing Trunks with me. I made sure my towel was on properly as I crossed my legs. No   
surprised this time around. I felt myself blush as I thought about yesterday.  
  
  
But yesterday was gone.   
  
  
"Trunks, what are we going to do, honestly? We can't…we don't have a future," I told   
him. I couldn't believe I was saying this. I loved him so much…I know I did. Trunks   
took my hand and kissed it softly, then placed it in his lap. He let out a deep sigh and   
began to speak.  
  
  
"Pan, all I know is…there is no turning back now. Whatever we decide to do, it has to be   
soon. I mean, we love each other…right?"  
  
  
I drew back a bit at his last question. It was obvious he loved me, and I know I love   
him…I have to love him. Why else would I be so entranced by him? How could I explain   
to him that I love him, but I couldn't hurt Goten any more than he already was? I figured   
just letting whatever came out was best and went for it.  
  
  
"Trunks, I love you…I am so infatuated by…"  
  
  
It hit me. Holy shit, it hit me. I was infatuated with him…infatuated. Could I have   
misinterpreted that infatuation with love?  
  
  
Trunks leaned closer to me, startling me. I blinked my eyes quickly and looked at him.   
He was eager to hear what I had to say…but I didn't know what to say. I stood up and   
stepped away from the couch. He looked at me oddly and followed me slowly.  
  
  
"Pan, what's the problem," he asked. But I couldn't answer him. This was just getting   
worse and worse. And it didn't seem like it was going to end. But it had to.  
  
  
"Trunks, go back to Goten. Make up with him. You don't belong here with me," I said,   
motioning for him to leave. He didn't seem to understand. Hey, I was just beginning to   
myself.  
  
  
"Look, just go…please," I asked him…I pleaded to him. He was about to protest, but just   
shook his head and proceeded out the door.   
  
  
Goodness, what was I going to do? Mentally and physically exhausted, I dropped to the   
floor and began to cry. All the emotions, all the uncertainty, all the pain just gushed   
out…and it felt good somehow. Within seconds, I felt myself being held by Trunks.   
  
  
Damn him…I told him to leave.  
  
  
He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead softly. I could feel the love emanating from   
him…and I just sobbed louder. 


	9. Final Bow

I know. It's been almost two weeks, but what you've been waiting for is finally here. Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
I wanted to turn back the hands of time to about a week ago. Then I would tell myself to   
dismiss any feelings I thought I was having. Or the Dragonballs…they would rectify this   
whole matter. I'd just wish that everything were the way it should be. But… that was   
crazy. Things would never be the same.   
  
  
Trunks yawned and nuzzled up closer to me. He had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, but   
I couldn't. I had entirely too much on my mind. I knew I felt something for him and   
yes…I loved him. But that scared the hell out of me. The whole time I had this crush, I   
could have sworn I liked him more than he would ever have liked me. But fate had other   
plans. He loved and cared for me long before I even had a clue. His feelings lay so much   
deeper than mine. What kind of relationship could we possibly have? And what about   
the families?   
  
  
I moved under Trunks slowly, not wanting to wake him. He was really a sweetheart.   
Whoever would end up getting him was very lucky. As a stood, I looked at his face. He   
actually appeared quite peaceful, his regal features softened by the dim light of the living   
room. I sighed and walked up my stairs. It was about time I take a shower and get   
dressed. Then perhaps go talk to Goten  
  
  
About a half-hour later, I made my way back into the living room. Nice and freshly   
showered, I felt a little bit better. I threw on some jeans and a tank top and pulled my hair   
into a ponytail. Trunks had awoken, but we exchanged no words. He probably sensed I   
felt there was nothing to be said. Still, he held my hand as I walked to the door and   
slipped on a pair of gym shoes. Even now, trying to comfort me. Was this a blessing or a   
curse?  
  
  
Trunks and I landed in the back of Capsule Corp. It was the afternoon, and that meant   
sparring, no matter what. The moon could be reforming and falling into the Pacific, it   
didn't make any difference. The gravity chamber rattled to the left of us. Of course, it   
sounded like Vegeta was training fiercely, though there was obviously no need to. Bulma   
was probably inside and Bra…at a mall. But, they weren't who I was looking for. I felt   
his ki here, but where was he?  
  
  
"Babe, do you really want to do this," Trunks asked me, putting his arms around me. The   
answer was of course 'No,' but I simply had to. The time for running had past. Though,   
facing fears hadn't exactly given the desired effect for me, either. I took in a deep breath   
and walked toward the back door of the place, which was always open. It led to the   
kitchen, the most vital place for a Saiya-jin in training. I remember how we would fight   
for whom had first dibs, and Goten always won. Those were the days. If only I could get   
them back.  
  
  
From the kitchen, we entered the dining room. It was empty here as well. This place was   
really only used for family functions…and the occasional food fight when we were   
younger. I remember that Thanksgiving we had a biscuit fight with those rock hard balls   
of bread Bulma tried to make by hand. Tien almost lost an eye! Funny how this woman   
was smarter than most people on earth combined…and couldn't bake worth a damn. I   
chuckled, then led Trunks further inside.  
  
  
I stopped at the sitting room. Now here was a place with a ton of memories. Parties,   
parties and more parties. So much dancing, so much fun, so many times watching Vegeta   
dance with Bulma, always swearing it would never happen again. Goten and Trunks   
searching for the mistletoe at Christmas time. Bra always trying to do my hair and pick   
out my dress, and yelling at me when I took it down halfway through the parties. All I   
could do was sigh. How long gone those days are. I let go of Trunks' hand and walked   
over to the armchair across the room. There sat a dark-haired man…the one I had been   
looking for.  
  
  
"Goten, do you mind," I asked him. I walked closer to the chair, but he didn't respond. I   
could feel the animosity in the room. It was so thick you had to cut it with a knife. I was   
about to place my hand on his shoulder, but I felt his ki flare in anger. That was a clear   
sign to back off. There would be no talking today. I wanted to say something so badly   
though. My heart pounded furiously, my breathing incredibly harsh.   
  
  
A gentle hand touched my shoulder, and I slowly calmed down.  
  
  
"Leave it alone," Trunks said firmly, almost like a warning. I did not disobey or question   
his suggestion. I just turned around and looked into my lovers' eyes.  
  
  
My lover.   
  
  
Discontent, I let out a huge sigh and dove into his chest. Crying was not an option right   
now. Besides, I've run out of tears. Trunks slid his hands around my waist and placed his   
chin on the top of my head. He held me so close, I could hear his heart beating.   
  
  
"Let's get out of here," I whispered to him. He did not confirm, he just lifted his head and   
turned around. He wanted to leave much more than I did, I could feel it. The tension was   
more between him and Goten…not me. I couldn't leave things like they were. There had   
to be some type of resolution. Without thinking, I grabbed at Trunks' hand and he turned   
to look at me. His eyes were begging me to leave with him. I've never seen a look so   
painful.   
  
  
"Please, let's just go," he whispered.  
  
  
"No, I think we all need to sit down and talk," I said loud enough for Goten to hear. But   
of course, he ignored.   
  
  
"Pan, he doesn't want to talk. Let's just go home, ok," he pleaded to me. He was acting   
more like myself, trying to run away. I wasn't going to let him make the same mistake I   
had. He was staying and talking.  
  
  
"Let him go, Pan. You two can go and be happy. I have nothing to say to him," Goten's   
voiced echoed from the chair.   
  
  
Both Trunks and myself spun about and looked at the general area. He still had not turned   
to us, but he continued to speak.  
  
  
"GO! Leave me be. Stop pretending like you care," he said, this time, his voice straining.   
His head lowered and I heard what sounded like stifled sobs. Trunks was obviously   
feeling his pain, as a tear rolled down his cheek. I understood, after all…this was his   
lover for years. I walked over to my uncle and placed my hand on his shoulder. I   
expected him to jerk away, but he didn't. Instead, he began to sob agonizingly loud.   
  
  
I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Two heads peer around the corner at the top of   
the stairs, one had a head of blue hair, the other green, but faces almost identical. Bra's   
face looked more serious as she saw my hand on Goten. She sneered, but stayed at her   
current position. Bulma just appeared curious, but slightly agitated.   
  
  
Weren't we all to some extent?  
  
  
Goten refocused my attention to him. He stood up and turned to me. His eyes were   
bloodshot and swollen, his usually full face appeared gaunt. He has been crying for a   
while. I was thinking of the words to say, but what could I really say? Sorry for sleeping   
with your fiancé, he loves you, but loves me more.  
  
  
Yeah right.  
  
  
I guess it would be best to stop thinking so much and just react. Maybe that would work.  
  
  
"Goten, I honestly do not know what to tell you. I do feel awful and I know why you hate   
me…and I'm just as confused as you are," then I paused. This wasn't working. I turned   
and sensed Vegeta walking into the scene, fresh from the gravity chamber.   
  
  
Oh, great. I get to have a live studio audience.  
  
  
I looked up at the stairs. Bra and Bulma made their way down the stairs and stood next to   
Vegeta. All I needed was my parents to show up.  
  
  
Then the damn doorbell rung.  
  
  
"I felt Goten's ki flare, as well as Pan's," Videl said as she walked in, dragging her   
husband behind her. She was shocked to see the whole gang all herded into the sitting   
room. I just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come back up. Why where they all   
watching? If they want this type of entertainment, that's what Jerry Springer is for…not   
your own damn family.  
  
  
My mother was feisty enough to outdo and Saiya-jin woman. I swear, her and Chi-Chi   
must have had their tails ripped off at birth or something. She persistently pulled my   
father from the door all the way up to me. Dad just let her, even though he could have   
easily broken free. She stood next to Goten, directly in front of me, and let go of Father's   
hand. Her chest was heaving up and down, her eyes narrowed and angry. Her silky hair,   
much like my own, clung to her sweat-laden forehead.   
  
  
Ohhh, I was in for it.   
  
  
"Young lady, now what are you doing here upsetting poor Goten even more? Didn't I   
teach you better than that? And Trunks he's so much older that you…" and she just went   
on and on about how I just dishonored the entire Son family and disrupted our normal   
flow of life and blah, blah, blah. Thankfully someone silenced her chatter.  
  
  
"Woman, SHUT UP," Vegeta growled from of the corners. Everyone turned and looked   
at him. He threw his towel around his neck and leaned against the neighboring wall. He   
knew he was really the only one with enough dominance to control the situation.   
  
  
My mother sneered and folded her arms. She did not move away from Goten though. I   
guess you can't have it all. Reluctantly, I took in a deep breath and let it fill my lungs.   
Perhaps this time I would make sense, but I was stopped once more.  
  
  
"Pan, I don't hate you," Goten said looking at the floor at first, then his charcoal eyes met   
mine. So full of emotion. "I don't even hate Trunks…I'm just in a lot of pain. After all,   
that is the man I love."  
  
  
I could see the tears well up in his eyes as he glanced past me and to Trunks. I turned to   
see is expression, and it seemed equally painful. It was plain to see that he still loved   
Goten…why was he even being bothered with me? Soon, I was waiting as eagerly for an   
answer as my uncle was. I folded my arms and just stared at him. I guess it was a bit too   
much.  
  
  
"Goten, I never meant to hurt you. I do love you, but not the same way I used to. I was   
ashamed to say it because we've been together for so long. But, I can't hide it anymore. I   
want you to be happy, but I want to be happy also," Trunks blurted out.   
  
  
I then turned back to my uncle and placed my hand over his. I know my eyes were   
pleading, but that's how I felt. He looked down at my hand, then up at me. I could only   
guess what was going through his head. Surprisingly, he took my other hand and I   
gasped. Hey, I had a right to be shocked.   
  
  
"I love you, I don't want to hurt you, Uncle. I don't know what I want myself," I   
whispered to him. It was a bit of a lie though. I knew what I wanted. I was just scared to   
act upon it. I was scared of the fallout. Scared of how my family would look at me. But   
suddenly, my audience melted away and there was just Goten and myself. He didn't   
smile or cry, he just looked down.  
  
  
"You know what you want, Pan…and I can't to anything about it," he said only for I to   
hear. My eyes widened. What was he saying? Was he just giving up? Impossible!  
  
  
After holding on for a few more seconds he released my hands and walked out the front   
door. After it shut, I was brought back to reality. All eyes were on me, and I had a sinking   
feeling.  
  
  
My mother turned her nose up at me, then grabbed my father's hand and proceeded out   
the door, but not before saying, "You stop by later on this evening young lady." Bulma   
looked at me, then at her son, and slowly proceeded up the stairs without so much as a   
word. Bra folded her arms, having a reaction much like my moms, and followed behind   
her own Kaasan. Vegeta appeared to have just disappeared, for the gravity chamber was   
rattling once more.  
  
  
I turned and looked at Trunks. His face was full of concern. I rose to my tiptoes and   
planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes and savored its sweetness. As I pulled   
away, he grabbed me forcefully and placed his lips onto mine. Passionately, he ran his   
fingers through my hair, taking the ponytail holder out. The kiss was so deep and   
completely through. He pulled his lips away, both of us breathing heavily.  
  
  
I looked into those eyes, those deep beautiful eyes of his and finally, I found what I had   
been looking for. In him lay the certainty I needed, the strength I lacked. For the first time   
in what seemed like an eternity, I smiled. I still didn't know where we were going to go,   
but what we were going to do…but that's part of the fun of life. Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Epiloge should be up soon. 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
The leaves of the Weeping Willow swayed lazily in the warm, summers' night breeze,   
the stars twinkling in the sky. I took in a deep breath and lay my head on the bark of the   
ancient tree. I stared at the pool of water at the bottom of the hill. It reflected the light of   
the stars and they shone on the tips of the tiny waves and ripples the wind made. It was   
truly peaceful.  
  
  
Reflecting back, I can say that I have truly grown, mentally and emotionally. I learned   
that things truly happen when least expected, and the only thing that is certain, is   
uncertainty. There was a time when I just knew things could be resolved without   
someone being hurt…but that belief is long gone.   
  
  
Goten moved out of Capsule Corp, where he's lived for the past five years. I guess he   
couldn't take the constant reminder. We don't really talk much anymore, and I admit, I   
miss him. I'll never forget the look on his face when he walked out of Capsule Corp for   
the last time. It was so sad, but so full of meaning…kinda like when Grandpa left with   
Shenlong.   
  
  
Bra. I have to say, she has matured more than myself. She finished school, then started   
working with her brother at Capsule Corp. She heads the Space Exploration teams and is   
helping with making the quantum generators more efficient for Trans-Galactic   
exploration. Hey, if I didn't hitch a ride to space when I was a kid I'd be just as puzzled   
as you.   
  
  
Anyway, she cut all her hair off. She has it in a cute little layered bob, and she just looks   
so mature now. Bra doesn't hang in the mall all day anymore, she's not superficial and   
she's been training. Yes, training. She joins me with a spar every now and then, but of   
course, Vegeta hates his little princess behaving in such a matter.   
  
  
Trunks, well, he's still Trunks. He still runs Capsule Corp and still begs his mother to   
return. He truly hates his job. I tell him to sell the company if he hates it so much, but he   
said he just couldn't do it. It's in his blood. I guess I could understand…that's like asking   
me to stop training when I know there's nothing to train for.   
  
  
I know, I know. You don't care about that, you want to hear about our relationship. If we   
got married or if I'm pregnant with his child...whether or not we lived happily ever after.   
If we have hot-animal sex every night and bump like bunnies during the day. I'm sure   
that's what you want to hear, eh?  
  
  
Sorry to disappoint, but Trunks and I decided to remain friends. It's not easy to disrupt a   
way of life and just ease into a new way. I know (and you guys know) that a part of   
Trunks still loves Goten. While I know his feelings for me are true, he cannot be mine,   
nor I his…if his heart still beats for another.   
  
  
I love him, and I love him with ALL my heart and soul. There isn't a part of my heart that   
doesn't urn for him. The day when he can say, "There's only room in my heart for you,"   
is the day I will be with him again.  
  
  
Until then, I'm going to sit here under this tree, where this whole mess began…and wait   
for the next interesting page in my life to turn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Dodges Tomatoes::   
Hey! Always expect the unexpected. Who knows, there might be a sequel in the future.   
Take care and I'd like to thank everyone who left a review. I appreciate it with all of my   
heart. You guys gave me the motivation. Take care and have a Merry Christmas! 


	11. Prologue to Sequal and Author's Notes

Ok, I should be doing HW instead of writing this fic, or perhaps working on "Differences", but I finally got a good idea for this sequel. Well, on with the show…oh yeah, and it's still in Pan's POV

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The Laws of Love

~ Prologue ~

"I love you so much," I said as I kissed his soft, tender lips. I could feel his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I gasped as out warm bodies touched, my bare chest pressed against his. I ran my fingers through silky hair the color of lavender petals blowing in a mid-summer's breeze. My eyes caught the gaze of two orbs as blue as a tranquil ocean…peering deep into my soul. I then let my heavy lids fall as I felt my body move closer to my sheets…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes groggily, trying to unblur my vision, though it seemed only to make it worse. Damn alarm clock. It woke me up during the same part of my dream over and over. I've been having the same dream for a few weeks now. The fact that I have it doesn't really bother me…but the fact that it has no beginning or an ended. I have no idea how we get where we are, or where we go from there. It's just an undetermined moment in time…

I actually know what moment it was. It was the moment that my life changed forever. It was when my conventional notions of loved changed. Love does not have a rulebook, and it has no confines. It is a brutal game, a challenging institution…as lawless as the Wild West of yesteryear before it was one. But, it seems this game can never be won…it is a war to be fought…only to have unfortunate casualties. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe…I don't know when I'll actually start writing, but I guess I had to let y'all know there was going to be a sequel. Remember, expect the unexpected and don't complain about pairings. 

After reading a particularly disturbing review, I decided to make my first official Author's Rant…

Hello and welcome to _Sosoru's Theater._ Today, I'm going to go out of my normal routine to address certain issues I've seen come up when reviewing my reviews. A fellow FFN author, Purpleflame, said, "_Ok, please don't hate me, but I decided to review **you** work and uhm...**origionality**? You seem to use Trunks & Pan in most of your fics and people look for interest in difference, your fics seem to lack these. Your stories are kinda monotonous!" _while reviewing this prologue.

Now, keep in mind, I have nine fics uploaded for viewing. Three of them are Sailor Moon fics, one is an original work. The others are DBZ fics. One is a G/B, one is a humor fic and the other is pure angst with T/B. When I wrote something original, like "The Ties That Bind", I was given reviews like…

__

"EEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!! BRA!?! The only time I ever saw a brother/sister   
relationship was on Jerry Springer!!!!"

and…

__

"The T&B thing? Eww, having a brother myself that seems totally gross! No offense, but I hope it's nothing that has to do with them doing something they shouldn't, lol that makes no sense"

So, Purpleflame, your assumption that my fics all contain T/P is wrong, for if you had actually read my fics, she would know that. Secondly, you talk of a lack or originality when three out of four of your DBZ fics contain MT/Son Thai (yes, I actually read through yours). As a matter of fact, I reviewed you fic "Eternal Love" before you claimed it was "new and improved" and I tried to give you pointers, which were obviously ignored upon reloading. I also left a review for you in "An Androids Ultimate Destruction" trying to give you more pointers. So, do not tell me what **_I_** lack and what _MY_ readers want until you examine and improve your own writing. And no, I don't hate you and I don't think I'm the Sama of DBZ fics…but I do feel you are no in to position to talk. 


End file.
